Scooters with transport containers at the pillion, are known.
For example, known methods of food delivery conventionally include the use of an insulated container which can be strapped to a rear portion of the motorcycle or scooter. These containers are typically a phone, insulated bag in which to transport pizzas in pizza boxes from kitchen to a home consumer. These bags typically serve the purpose of transporting the pizza and attempting to maintain the pizzas heat.
It is also known to have an illuminated container to transport items attached or mounted at the pillion of a scooter. These illuminated containers are normally connected to the scooter's electrical power source.
An electrical power source of 150 cc scooter consists of an alternator, rectifier, battery, cables and switchers. The rectifier converts alternating current (AC) generated by alternator into direct current (DC) in order to supply electrical power for the following devices of a scooter:
Lamps (front lamp, rear lamp, direction lamp and hazard lamp)
speedometer
ignition
battery
The alternator and rectifier are key elements of electrical power supply for a scooter. The value of output current and voltage from the alternator depends on cutting speed of magnet flux by stator coils. The speed range of the motor scooter can vary between 1500 r/m to 7500 r/m. Therefore, the electrical power generated changed from time to time.
The battery plays an important role in the electrical power system. It becomes a buffer to store extra power when voltage from the rectifier is higher. It discharges when voltage is lower. Most of the time the motorbike does not require a strong electrical power from the alternator as it contributes more heat onto the rectifier. These facts contribute a varied voltage value on the electrical power system of a motor scooter especially at the times when the motor scooter starts and when it is running at low speed.
The provision of an illuminated container or container with illuminated display means at the rear of a motor scooter introduces an innovative outdoor mobile media particularly for food or drink delivery. When an illuminated display means is introduced, it not only requires an extra electrical power but also a stable voltage supply system to ensure that the illuminated display means works well and consistently.
The illuminated display means will typically increase the load on the power supply system in excess of that which the conventional scooter power supply means is capable of creating.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.